Speed
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Shinji is the reincarnation of Shadow. He must use his speed to save the world from the angels, and possibly others. In the process of rewriting earlier chapters. I havent touched them since forever.
1. running

I do not own Sonic or Eva.  
  
Run, it was the only word in his head. He wasn't running away, just running. He loved the breeze against his face. A slight smile crossed his face; he loved the adrenaline rush even more. He forced himself faster, past that barrier that was always there. Try as he might, that barrier never fell. A need filled him, a need for speed. Time seemed to slow; he weaved around people. He leapt to the road and passed the cars. His heart raced as his grin grew. He had reached the barrier, he willed himself faster. His feet wouldn't obey, he growled slightly. He came to a split in the road; he always did when he ran. He screeched to a halt. "Why can't I go faster? I know I can, but how?" he asked himself. He said a slight curse and ran home  
Shinji cooked his meal with his usual look, depression. On the inside however, he was hungry for speed. He cranked up his speed; time seemed to slow again. His movements were a blur to anybody who watched. He saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye; a certain roommate had awoke. He stopped and time seemed to slam back to normal. He grabbed his lunch and left before she could ask questions.  
He cursed himself, "Damn it! She saw me! Why did I let my guard down?" he said as he roamed the streets of Tokyo 3.  
He looked behind him and saw a familiar crop of blue hair. He grinned, "Since I've been found out, might as well have fun." He said.  
He seemed to disappear in a blur. Rei came out from behind her hiding place, "You know it's not nice to follow people," he said. Rei yelped as she jumped. Shinji smiled lightly as she seemed to have a slight frown. "Ikari, how did you move at such a pace?" she asked.  
Shinji only shrugged, "I always run, I love to run as fast as I can. Just to feel the adrenaline and the wind on my face," He said.  
She seemed confused, "You run for pleasure?" she asked.  
Shinji paused, is that why? No, I just need to No; I just have this urge to run, the faster I go the better." He said.  
Rei was curious, "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
He gave a slight growl, "No matter how fast I go, I feel I can go past it, I try and try but never get past that barrier," he said.  
Rei nodded, "Don't give up then." She said as she walked off. He nodded and continued onward.  
Gendo watched the monitor and smiled. His son had quite the talent, but just needs a new direction. He decided to see just how fast his son could move. "Dr. Akagi, Call in the third and give him the following tests..." he said.  
Shinji laid in the park, trying to sort today's events, Ok, Misato saw me, but she is to slow to do anything about it. Rei knows, hell, He wished me luck in going faster! Father probably knows by now, knock on wood. He thought. His eyes locked on a girl with light blond hair, he felt drawn to her. He simply shook it off, Damn hormones he thought. She walked towards him, she is beautiful, he thought. She smiled at him, "Do I know you?" she asked.  
He shook his head vigorously, "N-never seen you before" he said.  
She frowned, "I could swear I've met you before." She said.  
Shinji by this time is sweating bullets, "Well, my name's Shinji, nice to meet you" he said, forcing himself not to stutter.  
She smiles, "I'm Mune, nice to meet you Shinji." She said.  
Shinji relaxed slightly, letting some of the tension melt away. "I'll see you later Shinji," she said as she walked away. Mune, he savored the name. 


	2. tests and memories

He ran with a smile on his face, He seemed to move faster than ever before. He had run four laps around Tokyo three by the time his NERV cell phone went off. He answered it as he slowed down, "Yes?" he answered.  
Dr Akagi's voice came through the other end, "Shinji, I need you to report to my office." She said.  
Shinji sighed, "I be there soon," he said.  
He hung up and ran for NERV. His speed continued to increase; he gave a loud shout of excitement as he passed the barrier. A sonic boom traveled in his wake as he broke the sound barrier. He stopped in front of the entrance, only to be knocked over by his own sonic boom. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face even though he had been knocked flat on his face. I did it! Faster than ever! He mentally cheered. He slipped his card through the reader and the door opened. He walked through the bowels of the underground complex. He dared not run through these halls, too east to get lost in the never-ending halls of the Geo front. He reached the door to Dr Akagi's office; he always dreaded her office. The words turn your head and cough gave him cold shivers.  
The famous Ritsuko sat at her desk reading reports on the pilots. One report caught her eye; the third child is a sprinter? Hmm, I doubt he ran THAT fast. Her musings were interrupted by said pilot as he walked in the door meekly. "Oh Shinji, good, I hear that you're a sprinter. How come you never told us?" she asked.  
Shinji was sweating, Think damn it, what would Rei say? "You never asked," he said hopefully.  
Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, "You spend too much time with Rei. The commander has ordered some tests, don't worry, it's not a physical." She said.  
Shinji relaxed at the last part. "What kind of tests?" he asked.  
She smiled, "Just some simple tests, how fast you can run, how far you can run, stuff like that." She said.  
Shinji hung his head, "Do I have to? Most people who find out call me a freak," he said.  
Ritsuko gave a soft smile, "I'm not going to call you a freak for running fast. I'd call you that cause you can handle Misato's home cooking." She said.  
Shinji gave a small laugh, "point taken, just you might want to use something other than a treadmill," he warned.  
Shinji stood on the track, his best running shoes (see new) laced tightly. Ritsuko saw that he seemed anxious to start. "You seem in a hurry, something wrong?" she asked.  
He didn't even look at her, "I just got this need to run, can we begin?" he asked.  
His eyes were locked on the track ahead; they seemed to hold this strange focus to them. To Shinji, time seemed to slow. He was raring to go, Ritsuko gave the signal and he was off like a bullet. Risuko's jaw dropped as Shinji broke the sound barrier, and continued to accelerate. Shinji had topped of at mach 2. She told him to stop and he screeched to a halt. His shoes were gone, replaced by some odd red sneakers that appeared to be metal. Shinji seemed to growl with frustration, "I can go faster than that! What is stopping me?" he asked.  
He moved to the left as the shockwave passed by. He looked at the doctor, "What is the judgment?" he asked.  
She regained her composure, "The instruments read MACH 2?" She shrieked.  
Shinji smiled, "Don't have a nervous breakdown doctor; you did say you wouldn't tweak out on me." He said.  
Mach 2! He was running at mach 2! If he were to run like that with the Eva, Her musings were interrupted when she was hit with a slight shockwave; "Huh?" was her intelligent response.  
Shinji smiled, "Welcome back doc, you zoned out for a moment." He said.  
He had been dismissed by the good doctor later, she still spaced out from time to time. He laughed at the whole thing. He looked down at his shoes; he was fascinated by them. The red and white sneakers were durable, but very comfortable. They held up under the high and sudden speeds and quick stops as if they were nothing. Shinji's stomach grumbled its complaint, all the running had taken its toll and lunch was in order. The only thing on his mind was pizza, and lots of it. The only Pizza place was in the center of town, ten seconds away for Shinji. Little did he know; someone was following him? Mune smiled as she watched the speeding pilot run off, "I knew I'd met you before, Shadow," she said.  
Misato sat in her office looking over reports and paperwork when something caught her eye, Unit 2 and the second child will be here in two weeks. You are to meet and retrieve both. Misato thought for a moment, "No, he wouldn't be there." She said. Her next report was on Shinji's test, "Mach 2? Poor Ritsuko, I think she finally snapped." She said. "Hmm, Maybe Shinji would like some time off..." she said.  
Shinji had just consumed three larges by himself; he patted his stomach and muttering finally full. His gaze scanned the room to see Mune; "Huh?" was his great remark.  
He developed a slight blush when she smiled and waved. She walked over and sat with him. His stomach was in a knot, he blamed the pizza. "I told you we would meet again." She said.  
He swallowed hard, Why me? He thought. Mune giggled at his reaction. Shinji willed himself onward, "Yea, you did say that. How ya been?" he asked a little shaky. She smiled softly, his brain melted. "I'm fine; I noticed you're a fast runner. Feel up to a jog?" she asked.  
He shook his head, "Uh, I guess. You really want to?" he asked.  
  
She nodded slightly. He sat up, "Let me pay and we'll go." He said.  
Mune and Shinji stood outside the restaurant, "You ready Shinji?" she asked innocently.  
Shinji nodded, "You lead," he said.  
She darted off and Shinji followed closely. Shinji was amazed that she was moving at this speed. He was having the best day he had in a while. She turned into the park; he made the sharp turn and followed. She stopped, "I need to talk with you," she said.  
Shinji stopped, "What did I do?" he asked.  
She smiled, "You worry too much, I just have to ask something," she said.  
He sighed, "Ok, shoot." He said.  
She gave another soft smile, "Do you know my real name? Not Mune, but my other name" she said.  
Shinji frowned but a name seemed to claw to the front of his mind, "Cream?" he asked.  
She giggled and nodded, "Yes, very good. Now, your name." she said.  
His mind searched, pain needled his mind. You can't stop the ultimate creation Sonic! I am... "Shadow," he said in a hoarse whisper.  
She smiled and hugged him, "Nice to have you back!" she said  
He blushed, "Thanks, are the rest here?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "Only you, me and knuckles. He is very withdrawn lately," She said. He nodded, "That's cool," he said.  
Shadow the hedgehog; that was my name. He thought as the TV turned off. Memories flooded his consciousness, Battles and abilities cascaded from the darkness. Sonic, Tails, Big, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy. His deeds of old, good and bad, returned. He snapped back to reality as Misato walked in, "Hey Shin-man, how would you like a small trip?" she asked. 


	3. Off to get Eva2

He eyed her suspiciously, "What kind of trip?" he asked.  
She smiled, "I'm going to get unit two and its pilot, the commander is allowing you to tag along. I can even squeeze a friend in if you'd like." She said.  
He smiled and nodded, "A friend? I have one in mind" he said with a grin.  
Misato smiled, "Awe, My little Shinji is growing up, who is she?" she said with a cheesy grin.  
Shinji kept a straight face, "You wouldn't know her," he said.  
Misato was stunned; he wasn't blushing or anything.  
He smiled, "You will, I'm inviting her." He said.  
Misato looked at Shinji as if he sprouted shoulder pylons and acted like an Eva. Misato merely nodded and opened more beer. Shinji went to the phone and made a call, "Hey, meet me in the park"  
"You want me to go with you? On a mission?" Cream asked.  
Shinji nodded, "That way, you can help me sort out these memories." He said. She smiled, "Sounds like a blast, there won't be any angels will there?" She asked.  
Damn her cuteness, "I can't make any promises, but there shouldn't be any. The thing you should worry about is Misato, she will ask questions," He said.  
"What kind of questions?"  
"How long have you known me, Are we going out, stuff like that." He said.  
She had a glint in her eye, "I guess I can have some fun with those questions." She said.  
Shinji had a bewildered look on his face, "I don't remember you ever acting like that before." He said.  
"Things happen with time and another life. You were never this tame, Shadow," she said.  
He lowered his head, "New lives indeed. You must have had a very, interesting life." He said.  
She only smiled, "Come and get me when we have to go, here is my address." She said.  
He looked at the address, "This is only a block away from my place." He said with amazement.  
She winked and ran off, His brain was trying to reboot, "Why can't my brain work!" he hollered.  
dream  
Cream the rabbit sat by the lake, slightly bored. Her friend Cheese was off somewhere so she was alone. A low rumble interrupted her daydream; she looked up to see something falling from the sky. The rumble turned to a roar as the object neared. She caught a glimpse of the person as it slammed into the water, a battered black hedgehog. She dove in t help the wounded hedgehog. Shadow slowly sank to the bottom of the deep lake; Cream swam harder to reach the unconscious warrior. His skin was covered in burns; his arm was bent at a wrong angle. Who are you? She wondered as she dragged him to the surface. She was amazed that he coughed when he was placed on the shore. He's alive! She thought in wonder. His eyes fluttered open and looked at her, "Thank you," he said with a smile before he passed out. She rushed to find someone to help her new friend from the sky. She ran only to find a transparent being with crystal eyes. end dream  
Cream awoke suddenly, "Creepy" she said. She looked at the clock, five thirty. "Shinji said he would be here at six, guess I'd better get dressed." She said tiredly. She looked in the mirror; her blond hair was a mess. "I know it's going to be a long day." She whispered.  
Shinji stood on the porch of Mune's house; he hoped she was awake. He was about to knock but the door opened to reveal Mune. She wore a tank top that showed her belly and a short skirt. Shinji's mind turned to paste, "Uh, Hi Cream." He managed to say.  
She looked at Shinji; He still wore his black pants but now wore a red shirt. She smiled at his reaction, "I seem to have an affect on you," she said sweetly.  
He shook his head to clear it, "Um, I told Misato we'd meet her at NERV. Ready to go?" he asked.  
She nodded, "You lead," she said.  
Shinji smiled and 'jogged' ahead. Cream kept up with no trouble. Shinji arrived at NERV and waited for Misato to show up. Her blue sports car arrived five minutes later. Misato smiled at the sight of Shinji talking with his new friend, "Who is your girlfriend?" she asked.  
Cream smiled, "I'm Mune, and you must be Misato." She said.  
Misato laughed as Cream leaned against Shinji, "That is cute, but he is going to break some hearts in there, Maya and Ritsuko are going to be crushed," she said.  
Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Really, I keep hearing rumors about those two," he said.  
Misato burst into laughter; she heard the same rumors. "OK kids, let's go pick up the new toy." She said.  
Shinji smirked, "Will the pilot share?" he asked. Misato laughed as they descended into the bowels of NERV  
Shinji Ikari, Report to the commander's office. the message said. Shinji hung his head, "I'm dead, Remember to pay the boatman, I'm dead." (An old custom of placing a coin on each eye as fare to travel the river Styx)  
Misato said a small prayer. Cream was confused, "What is so bad?" she asked.  
Shinji had a serious face, "The commander is the scourge of the human race, destroyer of all that oppose him and the most cold-blooded, heartless being in the history of the world. He also happens to be my father" he said.  
Cream looked shocked, "Your father can't be that bad," she said.  
Shinji closed his eyes, "Then tag along if you dare." He said.  
After a minute of walking, they came to the 'doors of hell'. Cream looked up and read the engravings,  
I am the way unto the city of woe.  
I am the way unto a forsaken people.  
I am the way unto eternal sorrow.  
Sacred justice moved my Architect.  
I was raised here by Devine Omnipotence,  
Primordial love and ultimate intellect.  
Only these elements time cannot ware,  
Were made before me, and beyond time I stand.  
Abandon all hope ye who enter here!  
"That would be a quote from Dante's Inferno," she said.  
Shinji was impressed, "Cute and smart, lucky me." He said.  
The door opened to reveal the dark office of the supreme commander of NERV. Shinji stepped forward with a little more confidence; Cream began to realize why people feared the commander. "Pilot, who is your 'friend'. I expected you to come alone." He said.  
Shinji mentally flinched, "A trusted and close friend. You called for me and here I am," he said.  
Gendo was slightly surprised by his son's sudden courage, "Very well, you are accompanying the Major on this mission correct?" he asked.  
Shinji nodded, "Yes, and I have a request," he said.  
The commander motioned for him to continue. "Permission for Mune" he motioned to Cream, "To accompany me on this mission," he said.  
Silence reigned for a moment, "Permission granted, when you return, report to me immediately," he said.  
Shinji nodded and lead Cream out. It would seem my son has a love interest; I might use this to control him. No, I don't think I'll go that low. I do need to set things right with him. He mused  
Cream shuttered, "That was your father?" she asked.  
Shinji nodded, "He seemed to be in a good mood. He usually flat out denies me" he said.  
Cream smiled, "Good thing you didn't get his personality." She said.  
Shinji laughed, "Yea, I doubt this world could handle that." He said. 


	4. Fishing for angels

Misato watch the two come down the hallway with smiles, "You two didn't stop by the janitors closet did you?" she said with a grin.  
Cream had a sly grin, "Oh yes, Shinji is an animal" She said.  
The great savior blushed redder than a tomato, "Your all against me, at least the angels fight fair" he said.  
Misato walked next to him, "Guess we can compare notes" she said.  
Shinji began to regret bringing Cream along. The two girls ragged on the speed demon pilot. The aircraft took off with a blushing Eva pilot and two laughing girls.  
Cream and Shinji spoke of 'old times' while Misato slept. "Remember when you finally got better?" she asked.  
Shinji glared, "You tied me down so I wouldn't leave. You tried everything to keep me there" he said.  
Cream laughed, "Yea, but you did stay." She said.  
Shadow smiled, "It was a nice way to get me to stay, didn't get that far but it was nice," She blushed and looked down, "You are cute when you blush" he said.  
He looked out the window and spied the super carrier 'Over the Rainbow'. "Misato, we're here. MISATO!" he shouted.  
The quasi guardian woke up and looked out the window, "Oh, that's our stop. What have you two been doing while I was out?" she asked.  
"Talking about stuff you would know nothing about." He said. Misato raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that," she said.  
He looked over at Cream nodded, "Ok, I'll going to tell you why I'm so fast." He said. The aircraft landed and Shinji had covered most of the story, including how fast he could be. Misato swore never to tell a soul.  
Misato exited the craft first to see one Asuka Soryu. Shinji and cream hopped down afterward and frowned, "I take it that this is the second child." He said.  
Misato nodded, "Shinji this is Asuka. She pilots Unit two. You two will be working together, so play nice please." She said.  
Asuka put on a smile, "Nice to meet you Third child," she said.  
Shinji seemed impassive, "Same to you Second child," he said.  
Asuka frowned, "Not a cheerful person are you?" she asked.  
Shinji shrugged, "Not much to be cheerful about." He said.  
Cream elbowed his ribs, "What was that?" she asked.  
He looked at her with an impish grin, "I'll deal with you later." He said.  
"Is that the First child?" Asuka asked.  
Shinji gave a slight shutter, "Rei? No, Rei is back in Tokyo 3. You'll meet her later." He said.  
Misato frowned at the approach, "What are you doing here Kaji?" she asked coldly.  
The forever-unshaven man took it all in stride, "I'm here to keep an eye on Asuka," he said.  
Shinji sighed, "It's going to be a long voyage," he said.  
Cream agreed, "At least you got me here." She said.  
Shinji had that grin again, "Your mine" he said. Cream ran away from the 'vengeful' reborn hedgehog.  
"So Shinji, who is the girl with you? She isn't another pilot is she?" Asuka asked.  
Shinji laughed at the thought, but drooled at the image of her in a plug suit. "Her name is Mune, mess with her and your mine," he warned.  
Asuka nodded, "Ok. Uh, how did you get so fast? You and Mune were running faster than I've ever seen." She said.  
Shinji frowned, "That, is a complicated matter." He said.  
Asuka glared, "What do you mean complicated?" she asked.  
Shinji sighed, "Just what I said. Doctors can't explain it, even NERV don't know." He said.  
"Perhaps you are an angel, fallen from heaven to protect us." A voice said.  
Shinji laughed, "Bad analogy, and memory" he said.  
Cream chuckled, "I know, but still" she said as she sat next to him.  
"Bad memory?" Asuka asked.  
Cream smiled, "I was just sitting there and Shinji fell from someplace high up. I helped him out and been friends ever since." She said.  
Shinji shuttered, "I got a bad feeling, something is going to happen," he said.  
The destroyer off to starboard suddenly exploded and sank. 'It's an Angel! Get Asuka to her Eva NOW!' Misato said over the intercom.  
Shinji looked over to Asuka, "Forgive the rough ride," he said.  
Asuka was going to ask until she was dragged off at high speeds.  
The goliath known as Unit Two laid in its restraints, "Well, red is a good color" Shinji commented.  
Asuka smiled, "Thanks, I like it to." She said.  
Cream frowned, "Not the greatest shade but I guess its ok" she said.  
Shinji walked over to the crimson golem, "Guess you better get in, Angels wait for nothing" he said.  
Asuka threw something at the young hero, "You're going to help," she said.  
He looked at the female plug suit, "No, no, and HELL no. This is a girl's plug suit." He said.  
Asuka frowned, "How would you know that?" she asked.  
An accusing glare came from Cream. Shinji frowned, "The reason I know is because I've had to pull Rei from the Eva before." He said.  
Cream breathed a sigh of relief. Asuka seemed to believe it. He looked at the plug suit, "Do I really have to?" he asked.  
Asuka shook her head as she entered the entry plug. Shinji looked at Cream, "Get to Misato, Keep her out of trouble." He said.  
Cream nodded and ran off. Shinji entered the plug, "Going to be a long day." He muttered as it closed and began to fill.  
Misato frowned as Cream entered the bridge, "Where is Shinji?" she asked.  
Cream pointed to the rising shape of unit two, "Asuka said he was going to help" she said.  
Misato grabbed the mic, "Shinji? Are you in there?"  
'Hey Misato, you sound upset.' He said.  
Misato growled, "Why are you in Unit Two?"  
'I dragged his ass in here.' Asuka said over the com.  
Misato developed an eye twitch, "Ok, Shinji, how could you be slow enough to be caught by Asuka"  
The Eva used the ships as stepping-stones, "Back was turned, and didn't expect it."  
The Angel leapt from the water and attacked the Eva. The Eva seemed to vanish so the angel met only open air. 'Don't do that Shinji! G-forces hurt, even in LCL!' Asuka said.  
Cream stifled a giggle, "He forgets that fact sometimes."  
Misato watched as the Eva tried to fight the Angel as it broke the surface. It can't fight like this, she mused. Cream stepped forward, "I got a suggestion," Misato turned, "Shinji, remember Big?" she asked.  
'This is no time to bring up that fat fisherman and his pet frog that he used as a lure!'  
Misato smiled, "Use the Eva as bait, good idea,"  
Shinji hated the water, he could never swim. Now they were going to submerge the Eva as bait while they shove two destroyers down it's throat. "I'll get her for this." He muttered.  
"Who?"  
Shinji looked down at the other pilot, "Mune, for inspiring this grand scheme."  
Asuka smiled, "Can I help?"  
Shinji shook his head, "You wouldn't be able to keep up,"  
Asuka frowned, "I suppose you can't teach me to go that fast can you?"  
Shinji shook his head. The Eva was lowered into the sea, "I hate this, I can't swim"  
Asuka looked back, "You can't?"  
Shinji shook his head. The Angel opened it's enormous jaws, it rushed forward to swallow the Eva whole. Shinji said a silent prayer and hoped to god the Eva didn't sink to the bottom.  
Cream worried, "Can that thing survive the ships blowing up?"  
Misato looked over at Cream, "The Eva can, and the Angel won't."  
Cream didn't seem to relax, Come back to me Shadow she prayed. She pulled out a small black gem, "Please come back." She prayed.  
Misato smiled, "He's been through worse, he will come back."  
A colossal explosion sounded, a pillar of water erupted from the sea. The power cable was reeling in the waterlogged Eva. The black gem seemed to take on a faint glow as the Eva pulled itself onto the deck of the super carrier. Misato turned to Cream only to find air. The girl was already next to the lumbering giant. 


	5. Nice wake up

The entry plug ejected from the back of the Eva and LCL poured out from the vents. Cream detected the coppery smell of blood. Shinji exited the Eva first, soaking wet and exhausted. Cream was happy he was still around. Asuka filed out after the young hero in the same condition. "Hey Mune, how did you like the fireworks?" Asuka asked.  
Shinji shook himself in hopes of removing as much of the fluid from him. "I don't like those kind of fireworks, especially when my friends are in the explosion." She said.  
Shinji smiled, but his eyes betrayed his fatigue. Shinji looked at the gem in her hands, "What is that?"  
She placed it in his pocket, "Your gem, remember the emeralds?"  
Shinji nodded, "Yea, now I get to have even more fun."  
Asuka seemed confused, "What is so special about a piece of onyx?"  
"Makes him faster and stronger" she said. Shinji grinned, the fun he could have.  
The ship came into port and Shinji had been conned into swimming lessons by Cream. He was just happy to be showered and have some fresh clothes. He was in a loaned T-shirt and shorts he got from the crew. His emerald was in Cream's possession for the time being. He scanned the crowd for faces, he saw his father. His memory replayed his orders, when you return, Report to me immediately. He walked down the gangplank, Gendo watched his movements. He knew his father wasn't truly so cold hearted, but those eyes always made him shiver. Those eyes were dead for the most part, a sliver of life was all that remained. Best to get it over with. He thought.  
Gendo watched with apprehension, his son was beyond his control from day one. The weakness in his eyes was gone, a strange focus seemed to dominate his gaze now. "Hello Shinji, we need to have a father to son chat."  
Shinji was in shock in the tone and familiarity in his voice. Weary at first, Shadow nodded and followed. "Ok father, what seems to be the emergency that you would break your 'evil bastard king' act?"  
Gendo sighed, "You are beyond most means of control, and my superiors are displeased with this turn of events. I am forced to do something." Shinji nodded for him to continue, "Tomorrow, your girlfriend Mune will be tested for compatibility with Eva. I am truly sorry."  
"You have superiors? The U.N.?"  
Gendo nodded, "I'll give you as much information as I can, from now on, and you have as much clearance as me." He said as he handed him a new ID.  
Gendo shook his head, "We'll discuss those matters in private. Your part right now is to bring her for her tests,"  
"If anything happens to her,"  
Gendo sighed, "I'll do my best to make things go smoothly. You go on back and have fun."  
Shinji seemed to vanish as he ran back to his friends. "Where is Shinji?" Misato asked. "Right behind you, and probably the last place you think of."  
Misato turned to see the smiling boy. Cream suppressed a laugh, "Having fun?"  
Shinji looked at her, "Always,"  
"Shinji, Asuka will be staying with us for now, are you ok with that?" Misato asked.  
Shinji looked over at the young redhead, "Sure, if she thinks she can survive your cooking"  
Misato thumped his head, "Wise ass"  
Shinji was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "OK shadow, you've had your fun." Cream said.  
"Who is shadow?" Asuka asked.  
Cream pointed to Shinji, "It's another name he uses."  
Shinji walked past Cream, he seemed to have taken something. "What did you just do?" Cream asked.  
Shinji smiled, "Little black gem," Power danced in his eyes, yet they seemed gentler, "Let's go home, I need some sleep in a soft bed" Gendo sat before SELEE, "I have arranged for the girl to be tested for compatibility. The tests will happen tomorrow." He said.  
The white obelisks hovered in the air, "You best not betray us Ikari, or you will regret it" four said.  
The projections faded as the meeting ended. Gendo buried his face in his hands; he hated doing this to his son. Shinji was his only son, although he looked and sounded cold, he cared deeply. He had realized his folly about his wife and now focused on saving his son. "Sensei, tell Shinji the time for the girl's tests, he'll take care of the rest." He said.  
Kozo nodded, "Your son won't be happy about this," he warned.  
The commander sighed, "I hate this," he said.  
Shinji awoke in his bed as usual. He felt warmth next to him, he looked to find blonde hair. He nearly had a heart attack; he looked to find themselves dressed. His racing heart slowed, slightly. He couldn't move, she was firmly attached. He sighed, "Least she's happy." He said quietly.  
He tried to extricate himself without waking her. He succeeded and made a play for the door. He stood only to hear her whimper, why does she have to do that. It's too cute! He cursed mentally. He returned to bed only to be entangled yet again. He sighed and tried to returned to sleep.  
Misato walked out to the kitchen to discover no Shinji. She looked at his door, "He's usually up before me." She said.  
She opened the door to discover a sleeping Mune and a wide-awake pilot. "Why is Mune in your bed?" she asked.  
Shinji looked at her, "I don't know I woke up to find myself tangled up in this predicament." He said in a loud whisper.  
Misato nodded, "I understand, but you guys need to be at NERV in about an hour," she warned.  
Shinji sighed, "I guess I have to wake her," he nudged his sleeping friend, "Time to get up, we have to be somewhere in an hour" he said.  
Her eyes fluttered open; a smile crept on her face. Shinji smiled in return, "Nice way to wake up," he said.  
She yawned, "I like it" she said. "I hate to interrupt you two love birds, but Mune is needed at HQ in one hour." Misato said.  
Shinji stood up and stretched, "I'll get her there in time." He said.  
Misato left and closed the door. Mune sat up to reveal that she was wearing his shirt and a pair of shorts. "Let's get up and ready to go," he said.  
"What were you doing in my room this morning? You nearly gave me a heart attack." He said.  
She smiled, "Never woke up with a girl in your bed?" she asked innocently.  
Shinji turned red, "No, I haven't. You still need to answer my question." He said.  
She drew him into a deep kiss, "I wanted to, that is why." She said as he recovered. 


	6. Robotnik

Cream and Shinji walked through the bowels of the underground complex, the corridors seemed to never end. "Shinji, do you know where your going?" she asked.  
Shinji stopped and turned around, "Yes I do, it's just that the changing rooms are near the bridge and that is the center of this maze." He said.  
They continued forward until they found the locker rooms, "Here are the locker rooms, Ritsuko said there would be a plug suit waiting for you." He said.  
She nodded and walked in. Shinji waited a moment for her to exit. "Shinji, um, can you tell me if they are supposed to be baggy?" he heard.  
He chuckled, "Button on the left wrist" he said. He heard the suction and her yelp, she walked out in Rei's plug suit.  
He forced himself not to drool, "Uh, nice look?" he said hopefully.  
He noticed her discomfort, Rei was not her size. Cream kept shifting the synthetic material in hopes of relieving the tightness. "Glad to see you two made it on time." Gendo said from behind, "I guess Asuka's would have been a better fit." He said apologetically.  
Shinji drooled as he walked behind Cream; the plug suit clung very nicely to her. He shook his head, trying to drive out the naughty thoughts. The group entered the cages and stopped before unit one. Shinji said a quiet prayer in hopes of the massive golem would not go crazy. "Today you will be tested on whether or not you can successfully sync with Unit one. If you can, you will stand in for Shinji when he is injured. You will be tested for the other less stubborn units later." He said.  
The eyes of the Eva seemed to have a slight glow, Shinji watched as the Eva seemed to wink. A small growl emanated from it as Gendo steeped towards it. Cream took a step back, Shinji stepped forward, "Behave," he said.  
The glow brightened slightly, a grunt of conformation echoed from the biomech. Shinji lead his girlfriend to the plug. He gave some instructions and a few words of caution.  
Cream nearly freaked as the LCL began to flood the cockpit. She remembered what Shinji said and calmed down. Don't worry, just relax and let it happen. When the hatch closes the plug will be filled with LCL, you can breath the stuff. When the Eva is turned on, enjoy the rainbow effect. You may get flashes, those are just some of my memories. She remembered. The compartment hummed and the world exploded into a kaleidoscope of color. She marveled at the sight of it all. "Amazing" she breathed.  
'Yea, I never get tired of the whole rainbow exploding.' Shinji's voice came over the intercom. Her view darkened and a woman appeared, "Hello" the ghost said.  
Cream was startled by the phantom, it looked like Rei but happier and with brown hair. "Uh, hi?" she said.  
The ghost smiled, "They can't hear us talk, I'm Yui, Shinji's mom." She said.  
Cream was shocked, "Aren't you suppose to be dead? Why are you here?" she asked.  
The blackness shifted to the bridge, Abort sequence! Eject the plug! Gendo's voice echoed. It's rejecting the signal! We're losing her! Another voice echoed. Mommy! A child cried. We've lost the pilot. No Yui! Voices echoed in her head as events unfolded before her. Yui still floated, "I was absorbed into Eva, all those years ago. Shinji awoke my dormant spirit, but I'm still stranded in here." She said.  
Cream felt sorry for the ghostly woman. "I'm a friend of Shinji's." she said.  
The phantom smiled, "I know, your name is Cream, and your not his friend, I see your memories." She said.  
Cream blushed deep red as some of her past life was played before her. "My son was an interesting person in the past," she turned to the girl "You take care of him," she said as she faded.  
The world returned, "You ok? You spaced out on us." Shinji's voice was heavy with concern.  
"Sorry, just some weird memories." She said.  
Shinji seemed confused, weird memories? How weird we talking about? He pondered. He looked over at the monitor, 49% and holding. Shinji turned to his father, "That is more than enough to make the Eva move." He said.  
Gendo nodded, "I guess she is a pilot now. Designate her as the fourth child and have her on stand by." He said.  
Cream looked confused, "What is going on?" she asked.  
Shinji smiled, "You're my stand in when I can't pilot." He said.  
She frowned, "Shadows replacement, what a glorious job." She muttered.  
Yui watched the memories of Cream, "She better treat him right," she said.  
Why are you so concerned? You can't do anything, a voice echoed. Yui frowned, "Mother's are always concerned about their children." She said.  
Images of Shadow and Cream played before her. "Careful Shinji, don't go too far." She whispered.  
Shinji sat in shock at what he heard, Third impact, SELEE, the Eva's, his mom, and Rei. He tried to process it all, "Why? Why use mom's remains?" he asked quietly. Gendo looked away, he couldn't answer that. Shinji let out a heavy sigh, "Let's drop the subject, Are you honestly going to try and control third impact?" he asked. Gendo closed his eyes, "I would have, but I think this world might be worth saving after all. I was too caught up in my past." He said.  
Shinji ponder that last part, am I lost in the past? "Rei would be like a sister or something like that. Am I right?" he asked. Gendo began to laugh, "No, the genetics are so dissimilar, free game." He said.  
Shinji shook the hentai thoughts from his head, "I have an idea that will piss off SELEE," he said.  
Gendo looked up, "Piss off the old men? Please tell" he said.  
Shinji pointed at the picture of Lilith, "Get rid of it, no Lilith equals no third impact." He said.  
Gendo seemed to calculate the odds and repercussions of such a bold move. His eyes locked onto Shinji, "I'll think about it, there are a lot of things that could back fire. For now, go out and have fun. Get back here ASAP if an angel attacks." He said. Shinji nodded and was gone.  
Shinji dashed along the highways of Japan, he clenched the emerald in his fist and darkness enveloped his features. A sonic boom exploded and Shadow the hedgehog was back. A streak of red and black shot through the tunnels. A smile etched on his face, he pushed himself faster, beyond the barrier. He just kept accelerating, he passed mach 4. The bridge ahead was out; he gained an impish look as he went faster. He leapt the ridge; the sonic boom carried him across. His feet hit the pavement and he took off, a loud cry echoed as he picked up speed. His eyes caught sight of something; he decided to check it out. He watched with horror at what he saw  
Cream stood before a massive ring, chanting softly. The ring seemed to pulsate in rhythm with a heart. Its golden surface bulged and contorted, shifting to gain a dark hue. The massive hoop contracted and molded into a person, his piercing gaze seemed wild. "Ah, my little rabbit, have you done as I asked?" the figure asked.  
She was terrified yet she pressed on, "Yes Dr. Robotnik, Can you let me go? I've done everything you ask. Please, let me go" she pleaded.  
The face contorted in rage, "Go? You belong to me! Just eliminate Knuckles and Shadow!" he bellowed.  
Kill Shadow and Knuckles? "No! I won't kill Shadow!" she cried.  
Horror was etched onto her face. Robotnik was livid, "How dare you defy me! I've got most of the Chaos emeralds, even yours" the emerald appeared in Robotnik's hand.  
He applied pressure and Cream screamed in pain. Several emeralds hovered around the one he held.  
A black blur flashed by and grabbed the floating gems. Robotnik was shocked to find he held a common rock. He looked to find a Super Shadow, "Sonic! How?" he cried. The hedgehog growled, "Screw that blue slowpoke! I'm Shadow!" he said.  
Robotnik was stunned, "Well, seems you caught the hero bug, you can die as well!" he shouted.  
Liquid fire seemed to erupt from his hand; it struck open air and dirt. Shadow reappeared behind the golem of Robotnik, "Too slow egg boy!" Shadow disappeared and slammed into Robotnik's gut.  
The Golem flew back, "Curse you Hedgehog! I'll have my revenge yet!" the outer skin had been shredded and exposed a red core, an angel? He thought for a moment, "You're one of those angels, admit it!" Shadow growled.  
Robotnik laughed, "Yes, I am one of them, a price to pay for my revenge." He laughed.  
To the hero time slowed. Shadow reappeared and slammed harder into the core, thousands of punched rained down upon the crimson sphere. The angel gasped as the sphere cracked. It frantically tried to put up a defense around the weak spot, but shadow shattered it. The orb pulsated and glowed, Shadow grabbed cream and prepared to escape. The explosion seemed to stand still as Shadow ran full speed away from the suicide explosion. The couple stopped outside of the blast zone, darkness enveloped the young pilot and he returned to his normal self. He collapsed to the ground, totally exhausted. 


	7. Anger and reunion

"Shinji, Shinji! Wake up Shinji!" a voice called.  
He willed his eyes to open, the world was brighter than he liked. The sun was right in his eyes. Someone leaned over, he frowned at the face. "Oh thank god you are alright!" Cream said.  
He tried to move away but she was on top of him. He wanted to get away from her, "Get off me" he said angrily.  
She scooted off of him quietly, Shinji glared, "Don't give me any excuse; I don't want to even hear you speak. Just get away from me!" he shouted.  
She backed up slowly as Shinji sat up. Her eyes welled up, "Please, don't hate me. Let me explain" she pleaded.  
He looked at her; she was on the verge of tears. His heart began to break, "Explain later, just let me sort some stuff out first," he said calmly as possible.  
She nodded, trying her best not to cry. He tried to stand but his legs just gave out. He couldn't move from where he fell. He looked over to cream, he sighed heavily. It's a five mile hike back to Tokyo three; I can't stand, or barely move. His NERV Cell rang, "Yea?" he answered.  
"Shinji! There was an angel detected near you, are you safe?" Misato said.  
Shinji smiled, "I'm just peachy, I'm totally exhausted to the point I can't stand up. I killed the angel which looked human, and I am having some troubles which will remain unmentioned. Other than that I F'n great, how are you?" he asked.  
The phone was silent, "I'll come get you and bring you to NERV. Try to relax and not kill anyone." She said.  
By the time Misato arrived, Shinji was calmer than he was on the phone. He was still having trouble standing. Cream had been crying but had stopped. Both teens were silent, Misato was worried. Shinji nodded his head to a rhythm she couldn't recognize. "Hey Shinji, you want to tell us what song you remembering." She said as she drove. Shinji looked at her; he took a deep breath and sung.  
Shinji finished the verse and continued to look out the window. Misato was surprised he could sing so well. She drove calmly, which put Shinji on edge. Misato always drove fast, which he didn't mind. The car had so much tension you could feel it. Cream looked terrible, her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. She simply looked beaten. Shinji was pure exhaustion and frustration; he looked ready to pass out. Misato worried about both of them, something big happened and it hit them hard. The car came to a gentle stop in front of NERV's hospital. A wheel chair was waiting, Shinji hated the idea. Cream wouldn't leave Shinji's side, he refused to speak. Dr Akagi frowned at the sight; Shinji had finally given in to exhaustion. "What happened to him?" she asked.  
Cream swallowed, "He saved me and killed an Angel" she said. She set Shinji on the bed and the doctor went to work.  
"Ok pilot, I want to know exactly what happened out there. The angel and what is up with you two." Misato said. Cream shrunk before the Major, "I was out for a walk when I ran into the Angel, It was trying to get me to kill Shinji. Shinji ran in and fought off the angel. The angel took the form of an Evil man from our past and said something to him." She said.  
Misato paused, unsure of wither to believe it or not. "You are to undergo observation until we can determine if the angel contaminated you or not." She said.  
Shinji woke up in the hospital room he knew all to well. He read the note on the ceiling, 'If you are reading this, you were FUBAR and deserved it.' He laughed. "Nice to have to have you back." Asuka said.  
Shinji looked over at her, "Same to you, Demon" he said with a smile.  
Asuka had become like a sister and she felt the same. Asuka smirked, "Better to be a demon than a hedgehog." She said.  
Shinji laughed, "Don't be dissing the hedgehogs, we're a quick bunch. Never know when we might strike!" he said as he tickled her in the rib.  
She squealed and tickled back. Shinji was laughing loudly, "I needed that." He said as he regained himself.  
Asuka nodded, "Surprised me to see you not ask about your girlfriend when you woke up." She said.  
Shinji turned sharply, "Ain't got one," he said with a hiss.  
Asuka went wide eyed, "Sorry, I thought you and Mune were." She said.  
Shinji looked over at Asuka, "Past news, I am not going to live in the past." He said. Asuka was stunned; Mune seemed to be the best for him, something must have happened.  
Cream sat in the corner of the cell, wishing she could die. Robotnik couldn't control her now, but Shadow refused to speak with her. She was placed in a room by herself; the only one who saw her was Dr. Akagi. What was that phrase? Oh yea, Life sucks pull the trigger she thought. The door opened to reveal a hedgehog, "Shadow?" she asked.  
"Yea, I hear they had you in lock down, decided to see for myself." He said.  
The Image faded and Shinji was sitting on the bed. She seemed slightly better, "Thank you for stopping by." She said.  
Shinji only nodded. He looked at the door, "I'm still upset about the whole thing, and disappointed in you for not telling me," he looked at her, "But I can forgive you under the circumstances." He said.  
Cream smiled, "That is all I needed," she said.  
He smiled, "Good, You should be released tomorrow, I'll be there" he said.  
He stood up and vanished. The door to the room read "Mune Kanji, NERV contamination Quarantine"  
Shinji had all but one emerald; he could tap a lot of power without the last one. He could feel the energy of the others with the emeralds. He held a golden emerald in his hand, "Mune's emerald, I can feel her with this." He said. He placed the Emeralds in a circle; they seemed to glow as one. He touched the dark blue gem, Sonic he breathed. The emerald warmed slightly to his touch. These gems caused and solved a lot of problems back then. Robotnik used Mune's to give her pain, is that all they can do? He wondered. He gently rubbed his Emerald; it felt like he was receiving a back rub. He looked at his reflection in the stone; the long deceased hedgehog stared back, mimicking his movements. He looked at Sonic's, Sonic waved back. Shinji's eye twitched, "Freaky" he said.  
He looked at Cream's, He saw her in the quarantine room. "Weirder and weirder" he said. He gathered up the stones and ran to NERV, a plan forming in his mind.  
Gendo was surprised that his son was asking about cloning and genetics. "Why are you so interested all of the sudden?" he asked.  
Shinji smiled, "I have some friends who I owe a favor to." He said.  
Gendo listened to Shinji's explanation, "We can give it a shot I guess, but they are your responsibility." He said.  
Shinji grinned, "They should be a lot of help." He said.  
Gendo lead his son into the very bowels of Terminal Dogma. Shinji stared at the tank, a base body with no markings or face floated in the tank. Shinji pressed a pink emerald into the forehead of the body, the person contracted as the gem lost its glow. The person took shape, a feminine shape. Shinji was face to face with a human Amy. Amy smiled at Shinji and leapt out of the tank, "Thank you Shinji, or should I say Shadow?" she said.  
Shinji smiled, "Shinji will do for now" he said. He handed her a robe and waited for the next person.  
Shinji waited in the hall for Cream, "Dad released her a minute ago, Why isn't she out?" he asked.  
A doctor walked up to Shinji, "Are you Shinji?" he asked. He nodded and followed. "She refuses to believe you were here to pick her up." He said.  
Shinji poked his head in the door frame, "You coming or do you like the padded room?" he asked.  
She seemed to ponder it, "The room is a good place to mosh, but I want out!" she said with a smile. Shinji helped her up, "I agree, the room is fun but leaving is good." He said.  
They walked out to find a small group waiting. Cream watched as a young blue haired version of Shinji walked up, "Sup" he said.  
"Sonic?" she asked. Sonic flashed a victory sign, "You know it. Ain't technology great?" he asked.  
She smiled and hugged him, "Nice to see you guys again." She said.  
She looked around the group, Amy, tails, Big, Rouge, and Sonic all smiled at her. "Should we get knuckles?" Big asked.  
Shinji thought for a moment, "I guess so, if you guys want to get him sure." He said. 


	8. knuckles, and Tail's headache

A young man named Tenchi worked in his family's shrine. His eyes had an ageless look to them. His real name was Knuckles. His dark red hair stood out in stark relief against his robes. He knew exactly who he was, and what he could do. His Chaos emerald hung from a leather string around his neck. He looked at the gates to find a very large purple cat with a fishing pole. Knuckles froze, "Big?" he asked.  
The cat waved, "Hi Knux, long time no see." He said.  
Knuckles smiled, "Indeed, anyone else here?" he asked. Big nodded, "Amy, Sonic, Tails Shadow, me and Rouge." He said.  
The respective heroes walked through the gate. Sonic wore blue jeans and a T-shirt with unit Zero on it. Amy was in a red wife beater and white bellbottoms. Tails wore khaki pants and a button up shirt. A lab coat seemed to fit him well. Cream was wearing a tank top with a bunny on it; her skirt caught the gentle breeze. Shadow wore black slacks and a black shirt with a red dragon emblazed on the back. Big shifted and was now a bulky human in jeans and a flannel shirt. His eyes locked with Rouge, Her deep blue eyes held many conflicting emotions. "Been a while, How's life as a priest?" she asked.  
He smiled, "Could be worse, it is good to see you" he said.  
"Should we let them go off to a room?" Tails asked with a grin.  
Everyone laughed. Knuckles was about to respond but the angel alarm went crazy. Shadow and Cream sighed, "Got to work, see you all later!" Shadow said and vanished.  
Misato turned as a sonic boom echoed in the cages. Shinji stood in his plug suit in front of Eva one. Misato smiled, "Good job Shinji, Seven seconds and your ready to go." She said.  
Shinji hopped in the entry plug, "Where is the angel?" he asked.  
"It has been sighted in the harbor; you are to hold it back till help arrives if you can't destroy this one by yourself." His father said. Shinji nodded and waited for the Mech to start up. The world exploded in color, He loved hat effect. The world went black except him. A pale light appeared, it came from a ghostly specter. He tried to back away, "Mom?" he asked.  
She smiled, "Hello Shinji, have you been behaving yourself?" she asked.  
Shinji paused for a moment, "Define behaving," he said.  
She smiled and floated closer, "That's my boy." She said.  
He had so many questions, "Why?" he managed to ask.  
She seemed pained, "Why now? How am I here? I'm here to make the Eva work. I am able to speak with you now because you can remember who you were." She said.  
Shinji smiled, "It really is good to talk with you, wish you weren't stuck in here." He said.  
Yui smiled, "It's nice to talk with you to. I'll be keeping an eye on you." She said as the world returned to normal.  
The Eva was loaded onto the appropriate track and launched to the surface, to Shinji, time slowed down.  
The angel stood in the water, seemingly lost in the scenery of the setting sun. The sudden slamming of metal in the distance didn't seem to phase it. The angel turned to look at the Purple monstrosity now standing next to it. It turned back when the newcomer didn't move. The Angel made a sudden swipe at the Massive golem only to find open air. It blinked and muttered an angel version of what the hell? The Eva landed on the head of the angel and drove its fist through the skull, Blood sprayed in a dark hue against the evening light. Twilight shadows danced upon the features of the two massive combatants. Shinji muttered an evil phrase, Boot to the head. The Eva brought the foot around and it slammed hard into the angel. The angel stepped back, only to meet a lance that split it in two. The two halves formed into two angels. The two Angels were about to strike but they discovered unit one had drove a Prog knife into both cores. Shinji looked behind the angels to see Unit two holding a Prog lance. "Thanks demon," he said.  
"Whatever Hedgehog" she said cheerfully.  
The Sonic crew celebrated Shinji and Asuka's victory with pizza. Shinji sat and spoke with Amy and Cream. Sonic laughed as Asuka told him what happened. Rouge and Knuckles were in the corner, sharing a pizza and stories. Tails spoke to Ritsuko about stuff nobody in the room could understand. Big could understand Pen-pen and they spoke of fish. "Uh, could you two excuse me for a moment?" Shinji asked.  
He ran from the conversation with a flush face. The door open and closed quickly. Mune and Amy laughed at some joke, most likely at the young pilot's expense. "What did you two say to him?" Misato asked.  
Cream was laughing as Amy spoke up, "We only asked if he was willing to try something, I guess we were asking a little much." She said.  
Cream laughed harder, "I guess He still is shy about that stuff." She said.  
Misato looked over at Sonic, "Could you bring him back please?" she asked.  
Sonic smiled and nodded, "Be back" he said as he seemed to vanish.  
Shinji sat in the middle of the park next to the pond when Sonic found him. The moonlight danced on the waters surface as Shinji seemed entranced. "Yo Shinji, everybody is worried when you ran out like that. What's up, you bolted at top speed!" he asked.  
Shinji turned to his friend, "She, um, wanted to um, try stuff." He said.  
Sonic looked confused, "Try stuff? What kind of stuff are we talking about?" he asked.  
Shinji continued to stare at the water, "Really kinky, borderline abusive stuff" he said.  
Sonic nodded and sat beside the young pilot, "It's ok dude, I understand totally. Amy suggested stuff like that before, remember the week we found you with Cream?" he asked.  
Shinji nodded and shuddered, "Never liked whips before that, still don't now." He said. The two began to chuckle, their laughter echoed into the night.  
Cream and Big walk down the street, both content to think on things. Big stops, "I just remembered something," he said.  
Cream turns to the larger person, "What is that?" she asked.  
"Froggy!" he said. Cream sighed, "That friend frog of yours?" she asked. Big started to get all teary eyed, "Froggy is gone! How can I fish without Froggy!" he wailed. He is s till dense, but not as bad. She thought. "Why don't you make a new friend?" she asked.  
Big stopped instantly, "Good idea! I can do that tomorrow!" he said cheerfully.  
Sonic sat in his apartment next to Shinji's. He shared it with Tails and Big. Rei, Amy and Cream shared the other vacancy. Sonic watched the buildings rise from the ground, "weird city, but I like it." he said.  
He turned to see tails working on a laptop that Dr. Akagi had given him. He heard the rhythmic typing of keys, "Hey Tails, what are you working on?" he asked.  
Tail looked over at the hedgehog, "Highly technological plans and formulae, want to help?" he asked.  
Sonic pondered that, "why not? What do you need?" he asked.  
Tails smiled, "A piece of angel core," he said.  
Sonic shook his head, "You know that people can't get that stuff. That NERV place said stuff like that is illegal," he said.  
Tails sighed, "Yea, I know. But Cloning and Genetic research of certain materials is also outlawed," he said.  
Sonic sighed, "I ain't getting you that stuff. Go talk to that hot blond you got the computer from, she might help you in that stuff." he said. Tails drooled slightly at the mention of the doctor, "Yea, but I can't get in there," he said.  
Sonic walked away, "Get Shinji to take you. He can get there," he said as the door closed.  
Tails blinked, "I need more coffee, I can't think!" he said.  
Shinji awoke to someone knocking on his door, "Who there?" he said half asleep. "Tails, I need a favor," he said.  
Shinji tried to sit up only to be restrained by an arm, "What favor?" he asked.  
"I need to see Dr. Akagi, I need you to get me into NERV," he said. Shinji thought for a moment, "Help me out of the death grip and deal" he said.  
Tails entered to pry Shinji from Creams arms only to find Asuka! "I thought you and Cream were dating," he said.  
Shinji glared, "I cannot help it if I wake up to find my sleepwalking roommate in my bed. Want to get into NERV or not?" He asked.  
Tails nodded and pried Shinji from the Red headed pilot. He took a deep breath as he stood up, "Thank you, she is cranky when she wakes up, Lets just go now," he said.  
Tails continued to wear his lab coat, the back now had a fox emblem. He had his hair neatly combed except his bangs. Shinji looked like he always did, button up shirt and slacks. His hair was slicked back in spikes. The main entrance wasn't well guarded, just reinforced. Shinji swiped his ID through the reader and the doors opened. Tails grinned, "Thanks Shinji," he said.  
Shinji nodded, "I'll take you to the doctor, it's easy to get lost if you don't know the place," he said.  
Tails nodded, he remembered them walking through NERV on the way out. The tunnels seemed to wrap around themselves, Tails was lost beyond belief. Shinji seemed to know where he was going. He stopped in front of a door, "Here is her office, I'll see if she is in there," he said as he opened the door, "Let's go man.," he said.  
Ritsuko sat at her desk looking over her results and reports until Shinji poked his head in her office. She smiled and waved the pilot in. He opened the door to reveal he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by the kid who was a two-tailed fox. "Hey doc, I got someone who wanted to speak with you," he said.  
Tails bowed and entered. Ritsuko smiled, she needed a distraction. "How can I help you Miles?" she asked.  
He blushed slightly, "I kind of need help with some designs and formulae, I was wondering if you could help," he said.  
Ritsuko was surprised that he spoke in such a manner. "Let me see and I might be able to help," she said.  
Tails produced his laptop and brought up his 'headache'. Ritsuko was surprised by the math involved; she was having trouble with it. "Let's have the Magi have a go at these. It's giving me a headache," she said. She picked up the laptop and led the two to Central Dogma.  
Shinji lost interest when they began to speak 'science babble' as he put it. He walked to the cages and stopped in front of unit one, 'Hey mom, can you hear me?' he thought. The Eva's eyes shone slightly, as if responding to his presence. He smiled, "Nice to see you too." he said.  
A quiet grunt emanated from the massive weapon, He smiled, "Wish I could understand what you were saying, Take care mom," he said as he walked away. Unnoticed to all, a solitary tear came from the eye of the Eva. 


	9. Couples and a dream of tragity

Tails was in heaven, he had full access to a working mega computer, His theories could be proven or rejected, and his formulas were easily done. Ritsuko collaborated on many ideas; he was entranced by her intelligence. "I'm surprised by you Miles, you're quite the genius." She said.  
Tails blushed, "Call me Tails, I'd like it if you called me Tails Dr. Akagi." he said.  
She smiled, "Then you have to call me Ritsuko, sound fair?" she asked.  
Tails nodded, the screen lit up with the results. Tails smiled, "Seems that you were right, I'm out of practice." he said.  
Ritsuko nodded, "But you were close. I can't believe have of the stuff you think of. How old are you because I know your not fourteen." she said.  
Tails thought back, "I was twenty nine when my last life was up. Does that bother you?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "No, you have to remember who and what I work with, very little bothers me," she said.  
Tails nodded, "Yep, I know the feeling." the two continued to discuss things on many subjects.  
In the vast darkness of unit one, the soul of Yui floated in the vast nothingness. Unable to speak with the outside world, she just watched memories of anyone who synced with the massive goliath. She knew everything about Shinji and his past life. She saw everything from his perspective, then from Cream's side. She felt everything, heard and tasted the experiences. She wanted to leave; she wanted to live. Her image faded and left the Eva. She reappeared into the Entry plug, naked as the day she was born. Another glowing figure smiled as Yui left, "Children need their parents," it said.  
Warnings and sirens blared as unit one suddenly registered a pilot. Gendo passed out and Fuiyutski developed a nosebleed at the sight of a naked Yui in the entry plug. Shinji walked in and saw the monitor and did a combination of the two men. The LCL drained and Technicians pulled the unconscious Yui from the plug. The doctor was rushed to the infirmary for tests.  
SEELE was in an uproar, chaos seemed to surround NERV. The Eva ridding itself of Yui Ikari, The pilot's excessive speeds, and now clones were missing! They had lost grip on their plans. Drastic steps were required; but what could they do? The Eva series was nowhere near complete. All they could do was hope and brood.  
Shinji was happy; his mother was free! She was alive and right in front of him. She smiled and motioned his closer, "I'm not going to go berserk on you Shinji, come here and give your mother a hug," she said.  
Shinji smiled and did just that. Yui was on the verge of tears; Shinji was already crying. The two sat there crying till Gendo came in and Shinji left so they could discuss things. Shinji prayed for his father.  
Sonic was out looking for something to do, his blue eyes scanned the area for entertainment. His eyes caught sight of a crop of blue hair; Sonic smiled and decided to try to talk to her. He ran a hand through his blue spikes, "Something to do at last." he said.  
He found Rei sitting, reading a book. He read the cover, Faith of the Fallen. "Hey Rei, how you doing?" he started.  
She looked up, "Fine, you are Sonic, right?" she asked.  
He nodded, "Yep, and your that beautiful pilot Rei Ayanami that Shinji told me about." he said.  
To the world's surprise, she blushed. "I am, beautiful?" she asked.  
Sonic smiled and nodded, "Yep, how can you not tell?" he asked.  
Rei seemed to open up more, the two continued to talk and tell jokes.  
Shinji checked the lab to find a sight he did not need to see, Ritsuko and Tails kissing. He left the two to their business and left NERV. He ran to Rei's in hopes of finding some entertainment to find Sonic and Rei talking and laughing. He was confused, Rei never laughed. He left the couple and tried to find out if hell froze over.  
Deep in the pits, snow came down in flurries. The demonic lord cursed, "Who let the pilot light go out!" he roared.  
Shinji was pulled into an alley; He turned to find Amy and Cream. Both had an apologetic look on their face. Shinji couldn't fight the puppy dog eyes, "Why the down faces?" he asked.  
"We're sorry we embarrassed you at the party, we want to make it up to you." Amy said.  
Shinji froze, "make it up how?" he asked.  
Cream smiled, "What do you want your two slaves to do?" she asked.  
Billions of thoughts ran through Shadow's mind. A fourteen year old male had two beautiful girls as his temporary slaves, his mind came up with only one statement, "Sweet" he said.  
Sonic was watching the sunrise with Rei; both were content to watch it in silence. Rei had spoken with sonic more than any other person. Sonic was happy to listen. The world seemed worth saving to Rei. Sonic was happy to listen to her opinions and ideas. Shinji was but her feelings about him were that of siblings. The sky was brilliant shades of yellow and orange. Sonic seemed lost in the view. He stood up and helped Rei up. "Let's get a better view, ready?" he asked.  
Rei smiled and nodded. He picked her up and dashed into the woods. They came to a lake made by an N2 mine. Light danced on the water and in Rei's eyes.  
Shinji Awoke next to Cream and Amy; he didn't do anything but he enjoyed the free show. he would have many memories to think back on. He became aware of parts of the female anatomy pressed against him. It was impossible for him to move much without waking them up. He looked over at Mune; her sleeping face was all he found. he looked at Amy she wasn't covered at all. The sunlight poured through the window, casting light and shadows through the room. His eyes felt heavy, he let sleep take him again.  
  
dream  
Black energy arched around me as I pressed my emerald onto my palm. The energy gathered at my fists, my hands were now sporting a pair of black fingerless punch gloves with red metal rivets. I slammed my fists into a mechanoid replica of Sonic. Blow after blow rained down on the cyborg. I could feel the armor give under the speedy blows. Another gloved hand stopped me, I turned to see a battered Sonic, "He can't hurt anyone anymore, just stop it man, leave it alone," he said. I looked at my hands, they were covered in oil and bits of circuitry were jammed into the studs. I dropped to my knees, "I just couldn't stop it, what happened to me? Where is Cream and Amy? Why are you beaten up?" I asked confused.  
Sonic looked away, "Metal sonic got Cream and Amy, they are gone man. I tried to calm you down but you were totally out of it. I don't blame you, I guess I would have done the same," he said.  
I looked at the bare wires and metal that was Metal Sonic, I simply collapsed and began to cry. I lost the two most precious people to me and couldn't do a thing about it. dream  
Shinji woke up in a cold sweat; he looked to find both girls where he left them. He looked at his hands; he found those same gloves were there. He pulled them off and tossed them on the dresser, "Not a memory I wanted to remember. Now I'm depressed, what to do?" he wondered.  
"How about we wake up Amy and fix your depression," Mune said.  
Shinji looked over and smiled, "Temping, but maybe later, I just need a moment," he said.  
"What has you so down in the first place? Bad dream?" she asked.  
Shinji shook his head, "A memory I never wanted to see again, Remember Metal Sonic?" he asked.  
Cream just looked away, "Yea," was all she said.  
Shinji stood; he looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were bloodshot. He picked up his SDAT player, "I'm going to go clear my head, you just relax, and I'll be fine," he said. He dressed in his clothes and put on his new gloves; his hair had its spikes and was longer. He wasn't his meek self anymore; he was surer of himself and learned at an incredible rate. Eh dashed out of the apartment at what he considered a slow power walk. Cream watched as he ran, he has happy that they were together again.  
Sonic awoke in the park, "What did I do last night? Oh yea, I watched the sunset and the stars with Rei... Holy Shiznit! I was dating Rei?" he said is shock.  
The uncatchable hedgehog was reeled in by the quietest girl on the planet. He looked over to find the sleeping pilot, "Well, could be worse, it could have been Asuka," he said.  
He and Asuka didn't along at all. He looked in the water of the lake; He dug deep within himself and began to revert to his speedy hedgehog form. He stopped halfway and contemplated how he looked. His body was smaller and his hair was longer and tough as steel. His features were not fully human, but could still pass as one. He smiled and turned to find Rei awake, "Hey sleeping beauty, have good dreams?" he asked.  
She gave a slight smile, "Yes, but why are you looking like a science experiment gone wrong?" she asked in her quiet voice.  
Sonic laughed, "Trying something different, something wrong with it?" he asked.  
Rei developed a slight blush, "I like it, you look handsome." She said.  
Sonic did a double take and smiled, "Thanks," he said. 


	10. Arcade & Metal sonic

Shinji ran through the streets with traffic, He passed cars and eventually came to a stop at NERV, "Maybe father could help me with my problem," he ran his card through the reader but the door didn't move, the thing didn't even beep!  
He swiped the card again, nothing happened again. He tried his cell phone; the line was dead. Shinji tried every door and a few payphones; they were all dead. He growled in frustration, "Damn it! Now all I need is an angel attack!" he said. He heard a low rumble in the distance, "Me and my big mouth," he said.  
The Massive beast looked like a Spider. Shinji Turned to see the other pilots and his friends, "Looks like we have our work cut out for us, but how do we get in?" he asked. "There is a manual access hatch nearby, Follow me," Rei said.  
The Hatch was about half foot thick reinforced steel. The door required a great amount of strength to open and move. Knuckles said it was easy. The tunnel was dark, they followed close and Rei lead them through the darkness. A few moments later, they were inside NERV and the pilots were escorted to the cages.  
Shinji was stunned to find Gendo helping the manual insertion of the entry plugs. All three Evas were standing ready to launch. The Sonic team stood in the command center and watched from their vantage point. A victory in less than five minutes, could it be done? Shinji frowned, "This ought to be fun," he said.  
The Eva was moved to where the Angel was attempting to enter, the massive tube rose all the way to the surface. All three units were pressed for space. Shinji started to unload clips at the angel; Acidic fluid dripped from the angel and hit the Eva's leg. The pilot gritted his teeth as he dropped his rifle. All he could do was defend the girls as they shot around the Eva. Unit 2 caught the falling Rifle and took careful aim; she said a quick prayer as she pulled the trigger. Shinji heard the bullets wiz by as his AT field stopped the acidic assault. The angel died at a dozen shells struck its core. A stray bullet struck Unit one in the shoulder. Curses could be picked up over the comm. link. Asuka spouted apologies as Unit one reached the bottom. The internal battery ran out as Unit out stood straight. "He is not going to be happy," A ghostly voice said as it clutched it's ghostly shoulder.  
Shinji grumbled as Asuka continued to apologize for the stray round. "I told you that you're forgiven already, would you please calm down now?" he asked.  
Asuka smiled, "I guess so, a few months ago I would have refused to apologize, probably would have said it was your own fault." she said.  
Shadow laughed, "Yea, I remember you tried to blame me for things when you first arrived." he said.  
Sonic sat quietly next to Rei, Shadow leaned over, "You hurt my sister, I'll hurt you Sonic," he said quietly.  
Sonic smiled, "No worries, you just take care of the angels," he said.  
Amy and Asuka began to talk about their planned day at the mall. Big was passed out in the chair with Pen-pen on his gut, also dreaming. Knuckles and Rouge sat by themselves and talked quietly. Cream was with tails picking up parts for his latest creation. Shadow stretched and yawned, "Wonder what Touji and Ken are up to," he said to him self. He picked up the phone and dialed his old buddies.  
Shinji stood outside the mall waiting for Touji and Ken to arrive. The two arrived and greeted their friend. The paused at first because the way Shinji was dressed. "Hey Shin-man, what is with the get up?" they asked.  
Shinji smiled, "Long story, let's just say I found out some interesting things. Don't like the new look?" he asked. Touji laughed, "I like it, just a shock to see timid Shinji in clothed like that." he said.  
Ken nodded as Shinji laughed. Shinji walked into the mall followed by his friends, "Race you guys to the arcade," he said.  
The two ran a head, Shinji counted to ten. The guys almost reached the arcade but Shinji was suddenly in front of them, "I win," he said.  
They blinked, "How did you do that?" Ken asked. Shinji smiled as he flipped a coin, "I ran," he said.  
Both of them looked at Shinji like he was insane, "You ran past us? How, you're like the slowest kid in gym." Ken said.  
Shinji laughed, "Slow is the exact opposite word I'd use to describe me," he said, "How about we crush some video game hi scores?" he asked. Touji and Ken smiled, they were liking the change in Shinji.  
Deep inside a sea of draic, an angel awoke. It sensed the death of its brethren and set off to its duty.  
Shinji froze as his spikes rose slightly, "No way, it can't be!" he said in a loud hoarse whisper.  
He could feel the presence of something he didn't, 'That feels like Metal Sonic! But it is too large. Damn, must be another angel.' He thought. He looked over at his friends, "Got to cut this session short, get to the shelters," he said.  
The two boys nodded and ran to the shelters before the alarm went off. Shadow frowned, "First it was Robotnik, now Metal Sonic, who could be next?" he asked. He ran off to Metal Sonic at full speed.  
Metal Sonic stood in the center of the city, waiting for Sonic and the others to arrive. He turned as he sensed Shadow, "Shadow, we meet again," it said.  
Shadow growled, "You should have stayed dead!" Shadow ran into the angel as fast as he could. Metal Sonic smiled as his AT stopped Shadow, "I love being an angel, so much fun. However, not as much fun as I'm going to have with Cream and Amy, I remember their screams the most," it said.  
Shadow growled as he pounded against the barrier, "You'll never touch them! You'll never harm another living soul ever again!" he said as his punches finally went through the AT field.  
Metal sonic smiled as his eyes suddenly flashed, he let loose a cross flare. Shadow saw the energy coming at him; he couldn't avoid it. He doubted it could work, but he did as he did in the Eva, he prayed for the AT field to work. The Cross flare struck and erupted skyward. Metal sonic laughed, "Being organic has benefits." he said as he began to walk away.  
"Your right, I love having an AT field," Shadow said.  
Metal turned and saw Shadow through the thinning dust. "Impossible! You shouldn't even be able to call it!" it said.  
Shadow smiled, "When you pilot something that uses an AT field when I will it, you figure out how to use it outside of battle," he said.  
The crop of unruly red and black spikes rose up, Shadow was calling for super mode.  
NERV watched as Shinji fought The angel in his transformed state, "Status Report!" Gendo said as he walked in.  
Misato frowned, "Shinji is currently engaged in battle with a human sized angel. Shinji looked extremely pissed when the battle began. The angel attempted to stop Shinji with a cross flare but Shinji used an AT field somehow," she said.  
Gendo looked at the monitor, Shinji was in his Hedgehog form. Energy was crackling around him. Light exploded from him and he was now a platinum color, "What is that?" he asked out loud.  
The magi remained silent, the screen said unknown. Cream walked in and gasped, "NO!" she screamed in horror.  
The crew turned to the young girl, "What is wrong Ms. Kanji?" Gendo asked.  
"Shadow is using the emeralds to fight Metal Sonic. He can't stay that way for long!" she said.  
Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, "Metal Sonic?" she asked.  
Cream looked down, "Long ago, there was an Android made to fight and kill Sonic and the others. Shadow killed Metal Sonic, after it killed me and Amy," she said.  
The whole bridge turned back to the monitor, Shinji was in danger. "Get her to Eva 01 and launch ASAP!" Gendo ordered. She was the only one who could help Shinji.  
Shadow was fighting with everything he had, but Metal Sonic was matching him move for move. Shinji jumped back when he saw Unit 01 grab Metal Sonic in its fist. He dropped out of Super mode and went down to one knee, "About time you guys did something, you know I can't hold that for long!" he said.  
"Sorry Shadow, the catapult is too slow," Cream said over the loud speaker. Metal Sonic was furious, "Release me at once!" it yelled.  
Shadow looked up at Metal sonic, "Sayonara" he said.  
The Eva squeezed and Metal Sonic was once again dead. Shadow passed out from pure exhaustion, He slept well that night. dream  
I looked around; it was nothing but darkness. I knew something was there, I could feel it. My hand lashed out, it struck something solid. He heard Sonic cry out, "How do you do that man? You seem to know where everything is." sonic said  
I smile, "I can hear the air move for your slow ass, that and you reek," I said.  
I could hear Sonic get angry; my training with Rouge and Cream was working wonders. "I'll get you yet Shadow," he said as he charged.  
I heard the movement; he was running at me from the left. The foot steps were even, it wasn't an illusion. I brought my hand up; it struck Sonic and sent him to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw sonic knocked out. Rouge nodded and smiled. Cream was smiling and said something I didn't hear. If I read her lips right, I'd be busy tonight. I chuckled to myself until I saw Metal Sonic appear with a knife right behind her. end dream 


	11. Beaches and plots

Shadow looked up at the ceiling as he woke up. He found himself in his night clothes. He was in his room with no one else. He stood up and walked unsteadily to the door. All of his effort was needed to keep stable. He hated using super mode; it just seemed to sap him of all of his strength. He groggily walked to the fridge, "Need food for energy,"  
He heard a few laughs; he turned to see Misato and Ritsuko. Shinji smiled, "Didn't know NERV's best doctor made house calls. Can I get a sponge bath from you and your assistant?" he asked.  
Shinji dodged the thrown objects, "Shinji, you have to stop hanging around Kaji. You are starting to act like him," Misato said.  
Ritsuko nodded, "Besides, if you want a sponge bath, I'm sure Mune and Amy would be more than happy to 'play doctor' with you. How are you feeling?" she asked.  
Shinji shook his head, the spikes moved stiffly with his head. He regained his groggy look, "Truth be told, I'm starving. Using that much power for so long is exhausting. I'm going to raid the fridge, then head out for...lunch?" he said looking at the clock.  
Shinji did as he said. The fridge was emptied except for the beer. Ritsuko wondered where he put it all; Shinji ate enough to feed the entire bridge. Shinji cleaned the dishes and was dressed in less than thirty seconds. He wore his black pants, but he wore a red tee-shirt that showed off some muscle. Ritsuko smiled, "If only I was younger, or you were older. You're quite the catch Shinji. A well toned young man who can cook and clean," she said.  
Shinji smiled, "Hey, from what I here, you and Tails are a couple," he said.  
The Doctor was stunned for a moment, "And if we are? Your really how old?"  
Shadow stopped and did some mental math, "Let's see, I was fourteen when I was frozen, fifteen years as an ice cube, five great years with Cream, then fourteen years here, I will be forty nine this spring," he said.  
Misato's jaw dropped, "Forty nine? I'm living with an older man? You look good for your age Shinji," she said.  
Shadow laughed, "Yea, I guess I do. I'm going for some pizza; you young ladies want to join this old man for lunch? My treat,"  
The women smiled and stood, "Sure Shinji, but I'll drive," Ritsuko said.  
"But you go too slow!" Shadow and Misato said in unison.  
The pizza shop was still open despite the Angel attacks. Shinji orders a large for himself and lets Misato and 'Ritsu' order theirs. Shadow thought about everything that was happening, the angels were getting personal, and he didn't like it one bit. Shinji pushed the thoughts to the side when the food arrived. Ritsuko noticed something, "What's on your mind Shinji? You look like your troubled,"  
Shinji looked up, "These Angels are getting a little too personal. First, the Angels bring back Robotnik, then Metal Sonic. I'd hate to see what they dredge up next," he said.  
Misato set her slice down, "Who is Robotnik?"  
"Robotnik was a genius, he made all manner of robots and vehicles, but only for his own gain and for conquest. He was always after the Chaos Emeralds and a way to eliminate Sonic and the others. At one point, he used me as his weapon. I didn't listen very well and fought against him. He called out a being called Chaos, some weird being with a lot of power. He got his but kicked. After a while, Robotnik died like everybody else. Metal Sonic was made by Robotnik to Fight Sonic, I destroyed it, but not before it robbed me of Amy and Cream," he said.  
Ritsuko frowned; He had faced so much before this life. Now he is reliving some painful memories, "Well, I don't know what to say Shinji, but we're here if you need us. You also have your friends, past and present, right there beside you. I don't see how you can lose," she said.  
Shadow thought about it, "Your right,"  
Out in a shrine, Knuckles relaxed in a tree. The day had been peaceful and clear. He had done his chores quickly. He may not have the speed of Sonic or Shadow, but he was fast enough to keep with traffic. He looked up to see a pair of deep blue eyes, "hey Rouge, nice swimsuit," he said.  
Rouge blushed a little; She was wearing a revealing two piece suit. Her pale skin was shown for all to see as opposed to her usual attire that covered everything. Her long dark hair was done up into a ponytail. "I'm heading to the beach, grab a pair or trunks and join me," she said.  
Knuckles looked over the Shrine; everything was neat and orderly. He hopped down, "Give me a moment to get things and check out," he said.  
She smiled, "Good, and get some sun tan lotion, I'm all out,"  
Knux ran into the Shrine, "Grandpa, I'm done with my chores. I'm heading to the beach with a friend,"  
Grandpa poked his head around the corner, "Already? Did your friend help you? it usually takes you twice as long to get things done,"  
"Uh, grandpa, I get done faster than this and just relax in a tree. I don't mean any disrespect," he said.  
"Hmm, tomorrow you will show me. For now, tell your girlfriend she needs to learn how to sneak around better. You'll have to introduce us sometime," he said.  
Knuckles was stunned, he knew rouge was in the room? "Sure grandpa, Rouge, this is my grandfather. Grandpa, this is rouge,"  
Rouge stepped out of the shadows in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt to hide her bathing suit. She gave a small smile and bowed, "Pleasure to meet you,"  
Grandpa nodded and turned to his grandson, "You mess this up, I'll have you scrub the shrine with your tooth brush, and I mean scrub. She is a beautiful young woman" he whispered.  
Knux sighed, his grandfather was a good person, but wanted great- grandchildren. Knux nodded and grabbed his swimwear, "Let's go!" he said.  
The beach wasn't crowded, so they had choice of location. Rouge laid out her towel and looked up at knuckles, "got the sunscreen?" she asked.  
He nodded as he laid out his towel. He pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion. "Good, could you put some on my back?" she asked.  
Knuckles gulped, "Sure, no problem,"  
She lay on her stomach as Knuckles rubbed in the lotion. Rouge gave a content moan, "That feels good,"  
Knuckles gulped again and continued. He massaged the oil into her shoulders and moved down to her lower back. He finished her entire back and stopped out of fear. Rouge was a super martial artist, and not the one to test limits with. Rouge gave him an odd look, "Why did you stop? You know I love your massages, keep going please," she asked.  
Knuckles prayed to Kami and continued with his 'assignment'. Rouge was enjoying Knuckles attentions. She suppressed a yelp when he moved lower. She practically melted under his ministrations. As Knuckles finished, he was sweating slightly from the heat and his task. Rouge smiled, "My turn," she said.  
Knuckles was unsure but did as he was told. Rouge began and he relaxed greatly, he remembered her backrubs from before. Rouge smiled as she heard him almost purr. She laughed when he jumped, "You always do that, I should have known better! You always pinch my butt!"  
"It is nice but firm. I can't help it, besides, you massaged mine, it is only fair," she said with a feral grin.  
Knuckles was going to reply but paused, "You win, just not so hard," he asked.  
Sonic was relaxing about a mile down the same beach. It was private, because the highway wasn't close and it was a hike to get to it. Amy and Cream had dragged him out there as well as Big. Big was fishing and Sonic was asleep in his chair. Amy and Cream were a little farther down, planning something horrible for poor Shadow. "But Shadow can't swim; he hates water except for hot tubs and bathtubs. I asked him if he wanted to go skinny dipping and he said he couldn't swim," Cream said.  
Amy thought hard, "Well, we'll have to teach him how to swim. I'm sure He'll enjoy us teaching him how to swim," she said.  
Shinji suddenly had a foreboding feeling, "I got a bad feeling," he said.  
Misato looked over, "what's up Shinji?"  
Shadow looked around, "Someone is planning something, and I have this feeling ya know?"  
Ritsuko looked around, "I understand, I feel that way sometimes. Maybe its nerves?"  
Shinji prayed that the doctor was right. However, the feeling wasn't going away. He decided to try to think of something else. He thought back to a few days ago, him, Cream, and Amy spent most of the night having fun with each other. He sat down, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up," 


	12. Evasion and confrotation

Shinji stood on the top of a small ridge, the wind danced around him. His eyes stared off into the horizon as the sun set. _I guess the doctor was right; I am not alone! But why are the angels using Robotnik and Metal Sonic? Who is next? Could Chaos be next? It doesn't matter! Do your worst and I'll keep on running for the goal!_

In the US, Unit 4 was tested and it failed. NERV US was destroyed. Unit three was sent to Japan. And the Marduke report selected its pilot. One Kawrou Nagisa sat in his seat as the car rumbled for SEELE's base below Hiroshima.

Misato overheard Cream and Amy's plans. She grabbed her Cell phone and Dialed up Shinji, His voice seemed tired, "Hello?"

"Shinji, its Misato,"

"Sup _Mi-chan_?"

"Listen, I'm just giving you warning. Amy and Cream are going to give you swim lessons when they get a hold of you,"

There was a slight pause, "Thanks for the heads up. I'll see ya later, I hope,"

Shinji looked back out at the sea, "Those girls are out to kill me. First with a heart attack, now drowning? But I need to go home, unless Father will let me crash at his place,"

Shinji Ran through the streets of Tokyo three to Gendo Ikari's apartment. The pilot walked up to the door, "Here goes nothing," he said as he knocked.

Gendo had just turned off his TV when a knock at the door startled him. No one knocked on his door. He grabbed his trusty 9 mm. and walked to the door, "Who is it?"

Shinji sighed in relief, "It's me, and I need to hide for a bit. Can I come in?"

Gendo opened to door and Shinji walked in, "What would require you to hide?"

Shinji shuttered, "You know I can't swim right?" Gendo nodded, "Well Cream and Amy decided to take it upon themselves to teach me how,"

Gendo thought for a moment. Shinji always hated the water beyond the bath. He looked to his son, "You may sleep on the couch tonight. Although if they are truly dead set, they could literally search the whole city in a matter of minutes,"

Shinji smiled, "Yea, I realized that. But I know that this would be the last place they would check when I said I was staying with someone. Thank you for letting me crash here, dad,"

Gendo smiled slightly, "There are blankets in that closet there, and I am turning in. I need to be at NERV early tomorrow,"

Morning arose as Gendo closed the Door to his simple home. Shinji was awake and Cranking out breakfast. Shinji knew he could not put this off forever, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. He could outrun Amy and Cream no problem. The question is; would they bring the others into play? He simply was afraid that they would drown him. He would avoid the subject of swimming like the plague. He ate his food and washed the dishes faster than most people can say Juggada don dada lada shogun. He locked the door and ran home to grab his school bag.

Sonic dashed around town looking for Shinji. Amy said he was missing and he didn't argue with her. Last time that happened, He got hurt badly. He still shuddered at the memories.

flash back

Sonic was strapped to a cross. Enter Amy in a Red leather dominatrix suit, "Remember Sonic. The more it hurts, the more I love you,"

end flashback

He cranked up the speed. The faster he found Shinji, the better. He saw Shadow turn a corner. He found Shinji whistling to himself as he walked towards the apartments. "Hey Shadow, everyone was worried about you man," he said.

Shinji looked at Sonic, "Correction, the girls couldn't find me so they sent you,"

Sonic nodded, "Look, I am just trying not to give Amy a reason to pull out the whip. You know how that is,"

Shadow nodded, "Cream was that way, but she stopped quick,"

Sonic grabbed Shadow's shoulder, "How in the name of chaos did you do that?"

Shadow smiled, "I spoke with her and threatened to walk out and said I wouldn't come back if she kept up her Sadist tendencies. She loved me more than her new toys. If that threat doesn't work, I don't know, try taking control,"

Sonic nodded and followed the pilot up stairs and into the Katsuragi home. He was knocked over by Cream. Shinji had the wind knocked out of him. Amy stalked over to Sonic, "Thank you Sonic,"

Sonic took Shinji's advice. "Amy, I need to talk with you,"

Amy smiled, "About what?"

Sonic pulled her outside, "About your 'fun' and how it is killing me,"

Amy frowned, "You don't like?"

Sonic paused, "The cuffs were fun, I admit, but the whips and spiked gloves are a bit much,"

Amy sighed, "Ok,"

Sonic smiled, "Thanks Amy,"

Inside Shadow was trying to breath as Cream was latched on harder than a anaconda. He pried enough slack to breath and speak. He took several breaths as his face returned o it's normal shade. He looked down at the human(?) constrictor. He felt some moisture on his shirt, "What it with the water works?"

Amy looked up, "I dreamed you were gone again. I couldn't find you and..." she said as she shook with sobs.

Shadow stroked her hair, "Hey, I took on two angels without an Eva and can use my own AT field! What could take me down?"

She looked in his eyes and smiled. She let go, "Thanks Shadow, Ready to learn to swim?"

Shinji shuttered, "Why?"

"You said when we got Asuka that I could teach you. Why are you so afraid?"

"I fear nothing," he said with a deeper voice than necessary.

Cream laughed, "I promise you won't drown. Amy will be busy teaching Sonic,"

"Fine, I'll grab my towel and trunks and we can head to the NERV pool,"


	13. Iblis and Robotnik

Ahh! It's back from the dead! Get the Zombie Repellent!

The Robotnik angel stood over the magma pit that was an angel's grave. A frown etched on his face. He raised up his hand and reached into a pool of darkness. He pulled out a lost soul that struggled. It appeared to be a lavender humanoid cat. It opened its eyes and let out a startled cry, "Dr. Eggman!"

"I am Julian Robotnik. I'm afraid you have confused me for my great-great grandson. He was considered to be the kindest of our family. A trait that you will find that I am lacking. You posses Iblis, I am going to bring it back to life and make it an angel."

"I won't let you! Iblis must never be brought back! It will destroy the world!"

The bulbous robot builder cackled, "That is what I want! Now Blaze, by… divine mandate, relinquish The Flames of Iblis!"

Tongues of flame licked along the body of the cat, harming neither of them. She struggled valiantly to contain her prisoner. But her struggles proved to be futile as Iblis was freed and dove into the molten rock.

Back at NERV, the alarms were going crazy. The Techs were typing away furiously as Tails and Ritsuko entered the bridge. "What is the situation?"

"Blue pattern detected, It's off the scale!"

"It's heading this way. E.T.A. is twelve minutes!"

"We have an incoming transmission, source unknown."

The screen lit up to display Robotnik in his newfound form. His moustache was white as snow and his skin was deathly pale. A twisted grin split his face as he began to speak, "Greetings lilim, my name is Julian Robotnik."

"Robotnik!"

"Ah, the little freedom fighter grew up. Is the hedgehog around?"

"Which one? I must say Doctor, your Relatives looked better." Shadow said in his swim trunks.

The twisted Visage sneered, "You must be Shadow, the third child. I've heard about you from Igor. Superior Life form indeed. I am speaking of that infernal blue rodent!"

"You rang ugly?" Sonic asked as he entered the room

"Hedgehog! You are here. Good, lets see if you and these lilim can deal with Iblis as an Angel!" He yelled as the feed cut out.

Sonic turned to Shinji, "Did I hear him right? Did he say Iblis as an Angel?

The commander sighed, "What is Iblis?"

"Bad news. A living firestorm with a bad attitude. It and Mephilis were locked away along time ago."

"Later, We got an Iblis to take down and Silver isn't around to help." Shinji said as he dashed off to the locker rooms. He couldn't help but wonder how he was going to pull this one off.

Sonic watched the display with Amy as Iblis marched a path of fiery destruction to Tokyo three. It lumbered its way through the mountains. It was about half way when it began to be bombarded by artillery. It waved its claws and the military forces were super heated. The intense heat of the attack set off any unused munitions. It continued forward, obeying the call it was suddenly hearing.

Unit 01 and 00 stood outside the city. Rei watched as the horizon over the mountain was glowing brighter. Shinji let a frown seep onto his face, "I don't like this, the original angels were bad enough, but Robotnik is dredging up too many bad memories."

"And ancient history, Julian Robotnik faced my ancestor, Sonic the first. Robotnik had taken over the world and the original Sonic and a group of freedom fighters took him down." Sonic said over the comm.

Iblis, in all its molten glory looked down upon the two Eva's in its way. It swung its hand towards unit 00; intent on ripping it's head off its shoulders. The Magma hand came to a screeching halt inches away from 00's head. A very light green aura surrounded the hot paw. A small figure came out of hiding. Long silver spikes of hair rose from the glowing young man. Piercing Golden eyes that held a vast intelligence. He was holding a hand lazily in front of him, "I thought Blaze could have held you forever; she gave up her life to do so. And now, you being out and free is an affront on her sacrifice!" he shouted as he swiped his hand.

The massive hand flew back to its body. It struck Iblis in the face. The living flame stumbled back. The facemask developed a crack over its face. The lumbering lizard like face had a massive crack down the center. It let loose with a loud roar and lunged. Unit 01 let loose with it's rifle as 00 brought up its AT field. The impotent rage of the angel did little to help it. It slammed into the barrier and was launched back by a green wave of energy. "I'm going in. Rei, I need you to pull back and protect the city."

"What are you going to do?"

"Put something back in it's grave. If left unchecked, Iblis may do more than start third impact. Pull back."

Rei watched as Shadow picked up the newcomer and went after Iblis. The Eva began moving faster than he could follow as the angel was knocked around in the search to locate the core. Things were going well until the Eva was flung back by a massive wave of heat and energy.


End file.
